User blog:Sokkameatsmoregirls/Me and my best friend Chad
I am going to tell you the first time me and Chad met. We are like Riley and Maya basically, but we are Male, and we are teenage boys, LOL. Chad was basically in my friend's other friends kind of group. When I started off in middle school, i only had a few friends basically, most of them were from my Elementary. I met Chad in 6th grade. There were actually two occasions we met at. First of all, i was at school with some of my friends (it was at lunch, we were at the cafeteria) I had this friend named Jose who i always ate lunch with, he was basically my best friend. We would also talk about stuff we like with each other, etc. Then several of these boys (one of them including Chad) came and asked us if we were playing dodgeball in the Gym. At first, me and Jose were unsure about it, because in our middle school tresspassing in the Gym was a serious thing, and if anyone was caught in there gets a serious punishment. But since I had a chance to be more popular and get more friends, I did it. We were basically on teams playing, when the Janitor said WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? COME HERE! We ran as fast as we could out of the door and went to the left of the school. Jose tripped on his shoelace and fell, then the Janitor caught him as soon as he was about to run away. When me and the boys were running, I noticed that Jose was not with us. I presumed that he must have ran the other way, so i just ran off. The next day came and The principal was just talking about how Jose and a few kids were in the gym. The principal and the Janitor took Jose out of the class and told him to name the kids who associated in the Gym. You would expect that Jose would be a true friend and never rat on us, but you are wrong. He got under pressure and told on all of us. Afterwards, the principal picked me, Chad and the other boys out of the classroom and we got suspended for at least 2 weeks. After that, i stopped talking to Jose afterwards, and he stopped talking to me. He later moved at the end of the school year. Chad was being a Jerk and blamed me for molding a weakling. He kept calling me names, so we fough and the teachers broke it up. Another occasion was when it was the second semester of school (February) Chad was now popular. All the girls wanted him, and all of the boys wanted to hang out with him. Even if we were in conflict, i still wanted to Hang out with Chad only to boost up my image. Chad then did some kind of student raffle. Whoever wins, they get to hang out with him or date him. I won the contest, along with this girl name Cindy who went out with him for only about three days. We decided to put our rivalry aside and just talk about stuff that friends basically talked about. We had a lot in common, then we became Best friends. Category:Blog posts